Clary and Domination don't mix
by Hobbie Cat
Summary: Clary tries to Dominate Jace In bed but it back fires and she ends up being punished. This story is harsh and a little bit violent don't read it if your not into that.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary:**

In my dream Jace was in my bed head proped up on one elbow looking down at me, his angelic face made me wonder how he could ever harm another living being.

Then I remembered that demons weren't living beings and all he was doing was sending them back to where they belong.

Jaces hands had just started to travel down my body leaving goose bumps where they touched when I woke up.

**Jace:**

Clary's eyes fluttered as I began to trace circles on her soft sides and stomach, finaly opening and showing me her wonderful eyes.

My hand stoped as I stared into those eyes getting lost in the lights and darks of them as the light caught them, shifting slightly under me Clary brought me out of my daze she had taken my hand and had started to rub small circles above her pantie line, getting the clue I continued without her guiding me.

Closing her eyes again I moved on top of her and started to leave open mouth kisses along her stomach and finally along the edge of her panties.

We still hadn't gone all the way but she was always pushing the limits and alone in the house today she might just leave caution to the wind.

**Clary:**

Opening my eyes to slits I looked down at Jace, this was even better than the dream I had been awoken from and it was about to get a hell of a lot better for Jace.

** Jace:**

She had me on my back before I had time to react growling slightly I grabbed her hips and prepared to flip her back over, Clary fixed me with a gaze and I stopped moving reaching over the side of the bed she pulled out a bag I had never noticed before, she dug around for a second then started to grin.

"Close your eyes and put your hands above your head" she said still smiling,enjoying this I did as she said and closed my eyes, I soon felt her pull my hands back to the head board and secure two cold bracelets onto my wrists and the giggled.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she giggled again "one more second" followed by some shuffling and then the soft thump of clothing hitting the ground "now?" I asked again pulling a bit at my hands shit hand cuffs and proper ones I would brake the bed trying to get these off.

"Now you can" she said followed by another giggle

When I opened my eyes thw first thing I noticed was clary had changed she now wore a tight black lace bra that made her B cup boobs look like D cups and a lace thong that made her perfect ass look even better, I made a noise that sounded more like dying than anything else's at the moment.

"That's what I thought" she said her devils smile returning, climbing atop me she leaned in and pulled my earlobe into her mouth, once again I growled this time a much more primal sound leaving me.

"What was that?" cooed Clary sucking lightly on my neck and earlobe "Cla-Clary" "Yes Jace?" she said a question in her voice "Why am I-" I sucked in A breath as her hands made their way down my t-shirt "tied up" I finished "well if you weren't you would be on top and this is my game" looking me in the eyes "not yours, now shut up".

Reaching over to her bed side table she removed something I least expected, a knife "CLARY!" she jumped "calm down" smiling again "I wouldn't hurt you" sliding the knife along the edge of my shirr I realized what she was doing "Clary! I like this shirt" she liked up at me frustration reading all over her face " Fine I won't do to much damadge with that she slid the knife along the inside of the shirt cutting every button off.

"Clary!" I yelled again " I told you to be quiet!" that's when I snapped with one tugg I had broken the bed fame, in less then a second I had the key had myself unlocked and clary pinned to the bed under me "Jace!" she screamed covering her mouth with my hand I looked her in the eyes "This is my game now so shut up" Clary's eyes showed her emotions perfectly, and the most potant, Fear.

To be continued what will Jace do to his little cirgin Clary?


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary:**

His hand slipped under my bra and panties at the same time as he made out with me. I tried to keep my toughts straight but all I knew was my sex god boy friend was lieing on top of me about to take my virginity, and I was mad at him I was ment to be in control not him.

Pushing at his body trying to move him didn't work all he did was grab mya wrists and pin them above my head as he grinded against me effectively squishing me to the matrise.

Somewhere in this he had gotten his pants off and I could feel his free member grinding against my hot core, apparently tired of the fabric Jace put a finger under the side of the thong and ripped it off making me scream.

Moving up so his hips were in my face he let go of my hands and put a hand behind my head the other moving his member towards my face, and shoving it into my mouth and thrusting in and out until his hot seed filled my mouth.

Moving back down, he set his still hard member at my entrance and looked into my eyes and thrust when I screamed he didn't stop he just keept thrusting until the pain was replaced with pleasure and I moved my hips with his after his hot seed filled me I arched my back in my own orgasm ridding it out until it was over.

After that I had to face the truth of what had jut happend moving quickly I was at the bathroom before Jace could say anything as I stood at the sink I heard him coming after me but I locked the door and fell asleep on the bath mat confused and frustrated.


End file.
